<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>здесь, в преддверии конца by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611430">здесь, в преддверии конца</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020'>fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Миди от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Character Study, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Загрей уйдёт, и только это и останется от него на память, так ведь? Нектар, воспоминания о крови и запах гранатов.</p><p>  <i>(Аид тоже прошёл через это? Неужели расставание погубит его, как погубило его повелителя?)</i></p><p>4180 слов в оригинале<br/>Переводчик: <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/5913">neer</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Миди от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>здесь, в преддверии конца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205648">Here at the Approach of the End</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturniidae/pseuds/Saturniidae">Saturniidae</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Как ты всегда говорил?</p><p>Мы связаны одной нитью</p><p>И даже если наши пути разойдутся</p><p>Меня будет тянуть к тебе </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вопреки здравому смыслу, Танатос, снедаемый беспокойством, возвращается в Элизиум. Он мог бы заниматься делами куда более полезными — работой, например, — а не слоняться по подземному миру, дожидаясь, пока повеет знакомой энергией — предвестницей появления Загрея.</p><p>Тот уже должен был добраться до местных лугов — если чем-то этот нелепый Пакт и был хорош, так это строгими временными рамками. Загрей становился всё быстрее и быстрее, наращивая силы с каждой неудачной, залитой кровью попыткой прорваться на поверхность.</p><p>На мгновение Танатос содрогается в страхе: вдруг он упустил Загрея? Неправильно рассчитал время появления, и Загрей пришёл и ушёл; возможно, в последний раз.<br/>
Нет. Сейчас не время для подобных мыслей.</p><p>Только посмотрите, в какого глупца он превращается из-за упрямого принца. Впрочем, Афродита способна обратить в глупцов всех богов, если того захочет. Танатос перехватывает косу поудобнее, отмахиваясь от заблудшего мечника, и прикрывает глаза, пытаясь отыскать сияющий след смерти, тянущийся по подземному миру.</p><p>Ах. Вот он. В Асфоделе — яркое пламя, указывающее на местонахождение Загрея в лабиринте из залов. Танатос склоняет голову, стягивая вокруг себя нити вселенной, скользя по забытым путям между жизнью и смертью, пока не оказывается в безвоздушном пространстве, сквозь которое ступает в место, где желает быть.</p><p>Жар. Всепоглощающий жар опаляет ступни ещё до того, как он касается островка батолита. В последнее время он испытывает к Асфоделю антипатию, но ему интересно, что могло настолько задержать Загрея, почему его энергия неподвижно застыла, хотя он должен мчаться вперёд. В это краткое мгновение он чувствует лишь невыносимый жар и отсутствие кишащей вокруг смерти — а затем до него доносится песня.</p><p>Она знакома ему; он слышал её, дожидаясь возвращения Загрея — печальную настолько, что весь Дом замирал. Словно весь подземный мир, затаив дыхание, прислушивался к мелодии, звучащей для обитателей залов — как мёртвых, так и бессмертных.</p><p>Танатос был уверен, что мир никогда больше не услышит Орфея, но Загрей вернул его, и именно эту песню он принёс их печальному музыканту.</p><p>— Тан?</p><p>Он поворачивается на звук своего имени, и видит его — Загрея, сидящего у стены, слабо сжимающего Варату в пугающе вялой руке. Невольно Танатос кривится и сдерживается изо всех сил, чтобы не кинуться к нему вверх по ступеням.</p><p>Но, видимо, скрыть не получается ни обрывочное движение, ни выражение лица, потому что Загрей корчит рожицу в ответ, оголяя испачканные алым зубы и струйку крови, сбегающую по виску.</p><p>— Настолько плохо, да? — бормочет Загрей.</p><p>— Бывает и хуже, — сухо отвечает Танатос. Он не лжёт — хуже действительно бывает.</p><p>Обычно эти “хуже” слоняются по пристани Харона, распугивая мирных усопших, которых он ведёт к лодочнику.  </p><p>— Что случилось, ты наткнулся на Фурий и выкинул копьё во Флегетон?</p><p>— Типа того, — тяжело выговаривает Загрей сквозь кровь, заполнившую рот. Его одежды, покрытые копотью, порваны в клочья, а кожа выглядит ненамного лучше. В воздухе висит запах крови, затмевающий всё остальное.</p><p>Танатос встаёт перед принцем на колени, берёт его пальцами за подбородок. Загрей поднимает на него взгляд, часто моргая, и косая усмешка скрывает мимолётное удивление в двухцветных глазах. Танатос игнорирует трепет в животе, чтобы спросить:</p><p>— Что случилось?</p><p>— Ввязался в плохую авантюру, — бормочет Загрей, прикрывая глаза. — …дурень…  </p><p>Он чувствует присутствие Ареса: владыка насильственных смертей ждёт, пока ему воздастся за благословения, преподнесённые Загрею. Дары коллеги ощущаются так же, как ощущался путь Загрея; на мгновение вспыхивает желание ворваться на Олимп и познакомить челюсть Ареса со своим кулаком.</p><p>— И ты просто сел умирать?</p><p>— Я тоже так сказала! — раздаётся женский голос.</p><p>Танатос поднимает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с тенью нимфы, выглядывающей из-за стены.</p><p>— Эм...здравствуй, — неловко произносит он. Обычно вывести Смерть из равновесия нелегко, но и мысли его сейчас заняты другим.</p><p>— Ты ведь не дашь ему помереть у меня на пороге? — спрашивает тень, хмуря брови в испуге.</p><p>— ...Прошу прощения?</p><p>— Не обижай Тана, — говорит Загрей, откидывая голову на стену с тихим стуком и глядя на женщину. — Он нам нравится.</p><p>— Ага. Не сказала бы, что “нам” тут подходит, принц.</p><p>— И я не умираю, — добавляет Заг, закрывая глаза. — Я наслаждаюсь жизнью.</p><p>— И кровопотерей, — бормочет Танатос. Вставая, он чувствует, как ступней касается влага. Понять, сколько Загрей просидел у лестницы, истекая кровью, невозможно, но, судя по консистенции лужи у его ног, не слишком долго. — Прошу прощения, вы леди Эвридика?</p><p>— Она самая. А тебя я и так знаю.</p><p>— Разумеется.</p><p>— Ну, раз мы все познакомились… — тянет Загрей, стукаясь коленом о щиколотку Танатоса. — Что ты тут делаешь?</p><p>Танатос подавляет двойственное желание вздохнуть и закричать — желательно, одновременно.</p><p>Загрей испытывает его терпение и в лучшие времена, натягивая нервы до предела, как струны на лире, заставляя их трепетать. Их звучание не слишком приятно слуху; оно резкое, временами почти что жестокое. Он не тот инструмент, на котором хочется играть, однако Загрей не сдаётся.</p><p>Ему пришлось принять, что в присутствии принца нужно следить за темпераментом и острым языком — как пришлось принять и то, что однажды Загрей уйдёт.</p><p>(И это лишает его старания всякого смысла.)</p><p>— Леди Эвридика, я слышал, на кухне вам нет равных, — произносит Танатос, пальцами в перчатке скользя по макушке Загрея праздным движением, которое стоило бы сдержать.</p><p>Загрей тёплый. Огненные листья его лаврового венка скользят по запястью, по руке, подобно едва ощутимому прикосновению кончиков пальцев. Загрей подставляется под касание, как Цербер, тыкающийся носом в поисках ласки, пока Аид не видит.</p><p>— О, ну, спасибо. Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, но у меня кончилось всё, что могло бы помочь, остались только обыкно… </p><p>— Вы используете нектар? — перебивает Танатос.</p><p>— В готовке — да, — подтверждает Эвридика. Она опирается локтями о стену, косясь на пальцы Танатоса с озорной улыбкой, и в глазах её светится осознание. — Мгм. Ясненько. Сейчас что-нибудь сделаю, и глазом моргнуть не успеете.</p><p>Танатос игнорирует понимающий огонёк в её взгляде; вместо этого он опускается на колени рядом с принцем с той стороны, где нет брони, чтобы не столкнуться с ним наплечниками. Протягивает руку.</p><p>— У тебя что-то есть, я же знаю, — произносит он с нетерпением.</p><p>— Эй, — протестует Загрей. — Они для… </p><p>Он замолкает, и плохое предчувствие подсказывает Танатосу, что Загрей едва не признал, что собирает нектар для него. Он не готов задумываться об этом, пусть и знает, что это правда.</p><p>Глупец, какой же он глупец. Они оба глупцы, вместе — где-то далеко леди Афродита наверняка смеётся над нитями судьбы, натянутыми между ними, дожидаясь, пока они лопнут — или свяжут их воедино, навеки окрепнув.</p><p>Загрей выдыхает сквозь зубы и указывает подбородком вниз.</p><p>— У бедра, я не дотянусь одной рукой, — говорит он. — Кровь почти остановилась, но плечо всё равно вывихнуто. Надо будет вправить сустав, пока я здесь. Проклятые подрывники...</p><p>— Я помогу, — обещает Танатос, склоняясь к кошелю, материализовавшемуся на бедре Загрея.</p><p>Он старается не смотреть на рваные раны и синюшные кровоподтёки, старается не думать о теплом дыхании Загрея, касающемся шеи — и о мерцающей фиолетовой бабочке, приколотой к хитону с внутренней стороны, вплотную к коже.</p><p>Тоска и тревога вздымаются в нём волной, но сейчас для них неподходящее время.</p><p>(Оно неподходящее всегда; никогда таковым и не станет.)</p><p>Отвязав кошель, он кидает его Эвридике.</p><p>— Берите всё, что нужно, — говорит он ей. — А ты только попробуй пожаловаться.</p><p>— Даже не собирался, — бормочет Загрей.</p><p>— Сейчас что-нибудь соображу, — обещает Эвридика. — А вы сидите тут — и следи, что заливаешь кровью, Твоё Королевское Величество, вымывать её из камней — та ещё морока.</p><p>— Да понял я, понял.</p><p>Короткое “Мм” и кивок — и они остаются у лестницы одни, а нимфа вновь запевает песню.</p><p>Танатос сдвигается, присаживаясь рядом с Загреем. Расправляет плечи, откидываясь на грубо вытесанный камень, укладывает на него затылок. Жар Асфоделя просачивается сквозь плиты и впитывается в кожу, отчего на шее выступает пот. </p><p>Лишь голос Эвридики, потрескивание жаровни неподалёку и влажное хриплое дыхание Загрея нарушают относительную тишину между ними, и она удушает почти так же, как жар.</p><p>Ему хочется сказать что-то, хоть что-нибудь, но на ум приходит только тот же самый вопрос, что и всегда: почему? Почему Загрей так беспечен? Почему он не понимает, что если бросит свою затею, то будет дома, в целости и сохранность, и никто не будет из-за него волноваться? Но он помнит лицо Загрея, его тихий голос, как изменился язык его тела в последнюю их встречу, когда Танатос умолял его вернуться домой.</p><p>— Я не собирался сдаваться и умирать, — бормочет Загрей, когда тишина становится ему невыносима. — Когда выпадает шанс, я захожу сюда передохнуть, особенно если ранен. Эвридика не против. Я составляю ей компанию, а взамен получаю… покой.</p><p>— Ясно.</p><p>— А ещё еду, — говорит Загрей со слишком уж сильным для его ран воодушевлением. Он кашляет — и давится кровью, наполнившей рот.</p><p>Танатос скользит ладонью между стеной и спиной Загрея, подталкивая его вперёд.</p><p>— Если ты задохнёшься из-за еды, Загрей, клянусь, я подкуплю Гипноса, чтобы он зачитывал это каждый раз, когда ты возвращаешься домой, да погромче.</p><p>Плечи Загрея содрогаются под ладонью Танатоса, крепкие, тёплые. Тот не сразу осознаёт, что Загрей не кашляет, а смеётся.</p><p>Он оборачивается на Танатоса, лукавый и обаятельный даже с кровью и слюной, капающими с подбородка.</p><p>— Типичный ты, — говорит он хрипло.</p><p>— Опусти голову, — не выдерживает Танатос, не ожидавший тепла, прилившего к щекам.</p><p>Загрей в кои-то веки не сопротивляется.</p><p>Песня Эвридики скользит между ними; спина Загрея обжигает, кажется, сильнее бьющей через край реки Флегетон. Тепло опаляет ладонь Танатоса, вспыхивает на коже углями, оставляет след, избавиться от которого будет невозможно.</p><p>Он может понять, почему Загрею нравится этот уголок Асфоделя. Спокойный альков, в который Мойры вплели пристанище для вечно поющей Эвридики. Возможно, они прониклись к ней сочувствием, разрезав её нить и выдернув потрёпанные концы из пальцев мужа. Возможно, она создала его сама наперекор судьбе. Некоторые вещи нельзя узнать наверняка.</p><p>Загрей сгибает колени, упирается в них лбом. Пламя с его ступней ленивыми языками лижет неровную землю.</p><p>Они молчат — да и о чём говорить? Что вообще может сделать Танатос в подобной ситуации?</p><p>Не рассказывать же Загрею об урагане, бушующем на сердце. Нет, ни за что.</p><p>Загрей мечтает сбежать, и с каждым разом приближается к цели. Иногда — сейчас, например, — он спотыкается, чем разбивает Танатосу хрупкое сердце, потому что несмотря ни на что, он… он всё равно поддерживает Загрея.</p><p>Танатос хочет, чтобы он остался. Хочет знать, что после работы сможет найти Загрея в покоях или в комнате отдыха. Хочет ругать его, когда он подсовывает Церберу лакомства, пока Аид не видит. Хочет возвращаться домой к Загрею невредимому, жизнерадостному, сияющему, как и всегда. Он не хочет повторения удара, которым стал для него вид разгромленной комнаты отдыха, разгневанного повелителя, печальной матери и пропавшего Загрея. </p><p>Для Загрея это лишь мелкое невезение, недальновидность, помешавшая его цели. Это не значит, что он хочет здесь умереть. Танатос тоже не желает ему смерти. Он старается не думать, как часто Загрей погибал на своём пути; от этих мыслей ноет на сердце — так же, как оно болит при мысли о битве Загрея с Аидом.</p><p>Он хочет, чтобы Загрей остался, но не хочет, чтобы Загрей решил, будто он желает ему неудачи. Просто… просто… </p><p>Танатос боится, что уход Загрея станет хуже смерти — когда Загрей умирает, он возвращается домой, и цикл этот вечен. Но если нарушить его — что появится на его месте?</p><p>Он не знает; не понимает. Отчасти даже не хочет. Эта тема слишком тяжела, слишком всеобъемлюща, чтобы о ней рассуждать. В мыслях остаётся лишь его ладонь на спине Загрея, все точки соприкосновения их локтей и колен.</p><p>Если бы только Загрей знал, понимал бы, если бы мог объяснить Танатосу, что за чувства сворачиваются внутри него, подобно дымке в чистом воздухе.</p><p>— Насчёт того, что я сказал… Будто ты даже не представляешь, как хорошо тебе жилось. Я перегнул палку, — наконец, произносит Танатос. — Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал.</p><p>— Знаю, — отвечает Загрей. — Я знаю, Тан.</p><p>У него столько вопросов. Откуда он знает? И почему, почему, почему так поступает с ним? Почему наводит хаос на его сердце, почему ходит по краю черты, отделяющей их друг от друга?</p><p>Как вообще это началось; почему продолжается?</p><p>Он хочет вытрясти из Загрея ответы, хочет заставить его говорить. Но не может вскрыть собственную грудь, чтобы отдать Загрею сердце.</p><p>Он видел, как от разбитого сердца умирают смертные. Видел, как оно искажает богов — богиню Деметру, променявшую изобилие пшеничных полей на бесконечную скорбную зиму; повелителя Аида, некогда не столь ожесточённого, не столь печального, пусть и верного своему долгу.</p><p>Он Смерть, он должен стоять в стороне, непоколебимый и твёрдый, безучастный свидетель с холодным сердцем. Как он может просто… кому-то отдать его?</p><p>Он только-только начал понимать чувство, зарождающееся в груди, оно слишком молодо, слишком хрупко, слишком искажено и уродливо, чтобы выставлять его напоказ.</p><p>Он глядит на Загрея, рассматривая его профиль, темнеющую корочку крови, подсыхающую на лбу, губах и коже. Румянец постепенно возвращается к его лицу —  божественная природа Загрея пускает корни среди ран. Но в дыхании всё ещё слышится кровавая влага: внутренние повреждения исцеляются дольше, чем царапины и порезы.</p><p>Он напевает мелодию, но губы размыкает лишь раз, чтобы беззвучно проговорить единственные слова. “Скатертью дорога”, говорится в песне. Рот полнится чем-то гадким, тёмным, ревностным, сковывающим язык.</p><p>— Так ты о нас думаешь? Так ты думал, когда уходил?</p><p>— Что? Нет! — восклицает Загрей. И замолкает под тяжёлым взглядом Танатоса. — Ну, об отце — да… Но не о тебе, не о Никте, не о Мег, не об остальных… </p><p>Он медленно, судорожно выдыхает, меняя позу, задумчиво кусает заживающую губу розовыми от крови зубами.</p><p>— Я просто хочу свободы, Тан, — шепчет он, обводя здоровой рукой озёра магмы. — Хочу знать правду, уходить и возвращаться по своей воле, найти маму и понять её. Я не просил отца составлять этот Пакт, но я готов принять его правила и готов изменить их в свою пользу. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты поймёшь.</p><p>— Надеюсь, и ты поймёшь, почему я… </p><p>— Что, Тан?</p><p>Вздохнув, Танатос убирает руку со спины Загрея, на пути задевая изгиб его руки.</p><p>— Не знаю, Заг. Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?</p><p>— Я стараюсь заслужить твоё прощение, ты же понимаешь? — тихо спрашивает Загрей.</p><p>Танатос вздыхает. Смотрит на ступни Загрея, мерцающие языки пламени которых отбрасывают странные тени на неровную землю. Пытается подобрать слова, которые скроют боль, не выдадут масштабы его тоски.</p><p>— Понимаю, — наконец, говорит он. — Но прошлое не исправить.</p><p>До ухода Загрея Танатос не осознавал, что способен так остро чувствовать боль, что желание может пробирать до костей, что ему может быть страшно. Но теперь он знает, и обратного пути нет.</p><p>— Не хочу, чтобы ты вечно на меня злился, Тан, — тихо произносит Загрей. Он зарывается пальцами в собственные волосы, поднимая взгляд на потолок пещеры.</p><p>— Я не просто так наткнулся на это место, — говорит он. — Я хочу помочь ей. Помочь Орфею. Хочу, чтобы они снова встретились. Когда я впервые упомянул его, она разозлилась, ей было больно. Судьба привела меня, чтобы всё исправить, а ещё, думаю, чтобы кое-чему научить.</p><p>Он оборачивается, глядя Танатосу прямо в глаза. Его взгляд пылает ясным огнём, и выглядит он серьёзно.</p><p>— Вечность — это… это очень долго. Нельзя столько таить обиду. Особенно тебе.</p><p>— Это ты так замысловато спрашиваешь, зол ли я на тебя? — бормочет Танатос, отворачиваясь от пронзительного взгляда Загрея.</p><p>Тот смеётся, толкая колено Танатоса своим.</p><p>— Ну, весь мой нектар ты уже отдал, так что я решил просто поинтересоваться.</p><p>Танатос давит в себе желание сорваться на Загрея, наорать на него, оттолкнуть от опасной слабости в сердце. С каждым новым их разговором Загрей подбирается к истине:</p><p>Он больше не злится — не настолько, чтобы это имело хоть какое-либо значение.</p><p>На место злости пришла пустота, которую способна заполнить лишь близость Загрея, живого и невредимого. И когда тот сбегает, то оставляет после себя тоску, и она занимает всё больше и больше места, расползаясь по всей бессмертной душе. Она переполняет его, тянет куда-то в поисках того, что способно заполнить дыру в груди, и рано или поздно Танатос ловит себя на страстном желании ощутить притяжение Загрея, на том, что он вновь ищет добела раскаленный след разрушения, оставленный Загреем на своём пути.<br/>
Воистину, Мойры связали их, и связь эта пульсирует в пустоте между ними, всё ближе подводя Танатоса к пониманию, что именно она означает.</p><p>Он встает, разглаживая хитон в, как он надеется, непринуждённой манере.</p><p>— Пойду узнаю, не закончила ли леди Эвридика. Надоело смотреть, как ты истекаешь кровью.</p><p>— Но кровь же остановилась! — ноет Загрей.</p><p>Танатос не обращает на него внимания и проплывает над стеной к нимфе.</p><p>Она обрывает песню, приподнимая брови и помешивая содержимое горшочка.</p><p>— Чем обязана?</p><p>— Просто проверяю, — бормочет Танатос. — У меня есть дела, но мне будет спокойнее, если я буду уверен, что с ним всё хорошо.</p><p>— Он в хороших руках, — заверяет Эвридика. — Я его ещё не подводила. Так что можешь бежать.</p><p>— Тц.</p><p>Эвридика выдыхает тихий смешок.</p><p>— К чему такое кислое лицо? Если хочешь остаться, так и скажи.</p><p>Танатос смотрит на тень, беспристрастный, даже когда Эвридика разражается смехом. Обычно смертные начинают рыдать от его взгляда, но, видимо, нельзя напугать того, кто и так мёртв. Или он не может напугать конкретно её, ведь она видела его с Загреем.</p><p>— Всё ясно, — говорит она, покачивая пальцем. — Что ж, тогда оставлю эту честь тебе.</p><p>Достав миску, она накладывает в неё кашу.</p><p>— Каша из граната, прошу! Добавила в неё побольше нектара, чтобы было совсем замечательно. Так ему хватит сил найти место, где можно будет подлечиться.</p><p>— Она его не исцелит?</p><p>— Слушай, милый, — выдыхает Эвридика. — Я пыталась тебе сказать, но… у моих возможностей есть предел. Я сделала всё возможное, потому что хочу отблагодарить его за подарки, за разговоры и его общество, но… </p><p>— Нет, я… я понимаю. Спасибо.</p><p>Эвридика кивает, улыбаясь.</p><p>— Хорошо, тогда иди покорми своего принца, — говорит она, вкладывая миску Танатосу в руки. — Кажется, он сейчас от скуки сам вправит себе плечо… </p><p>— Он не мой… что?!</p><p>Танатос резко оборачивается, и действительно — прямо на его глазах Загрей тянется за голову здоровой рукой.</p><p>— Идиот! — шипит Танатос под смех Эвридики, заглушающий громкий щелчок, эхом разносящийся по пещере.</p><p>— Кровь и!.. Больно!</p><p>— Так ему и надо, — бормочет Танатос, возвращаясь к мятежному принцу. — Эй, идиот, я же сказал, что помогу.</p><p>Загрей оборачивается к нему, ухмыляясь; на его зубах запеклась кровь, челюсть синеет гематомами.</p><p>— Тан! Просто не хотел тебя беспокоить, — говорит он. — Я всё равно собирался сам разобраться, Ахиллес уже тысячу лет как научил меня вправлять вывихи. О, это мне?</p><p>— Только если ты сядешь и ещё немного передохнёшь, — ворчит Танатос, осторожно косясь на плечо Загрея.</p><p>— Не помню, когда в последний раз столько сидел, — жалобно ноет Загрей.</p><p>— Сядь, а не то я сам всё съем.</p><p>Загрей смеётся, качая головой.</p><p>— Ладно, ладно. Всё с тобой ясно, — говорит он, покорно опускаясь на землю.</p><p>Неужто, Загрей?</p><p>Откуда ему знать, какая война бушует у Танатоса на сердце — битва между повелителем, работой и Загреем. Граница между долгом и чувствами и так давно размылась, и она разъедает его изнутри. Но он скучает по их разговорам, по лёгкости, с которой они обмениваются колкостями, перекидываются насмешками и остротами.</p><p>— Может, я всё равно её съем, — лукаво говорит Танатос. — Я как раз думал, что делать с проклятым нектаром, которым ты меня заваливаешь.</p><p>— Эй! — возражает Загрей, протягивая руку за кашей. — Попроси себе свою порцию!</p><p>Танатос, фыркнув, отдаёт миску Загрею и садится рядом, с медленно угасающей улыбкой наблюдая, как тот ест.</p><p>Слова рвутся наружу. Он жаждет признаться, жаждет сказать, что не хочет терять то, что есть между ними, пусть и не знает, что именно. Жаждет спросить, понимает ли Загрей, что чувствует Танатос, спросить, стоит ли того этот порочный круг.</p><p>Но когда он открывает рот, вырывается лишь:</p><p>— Мама надо мной посмеялась.</p><p>В ту же секунду хочется пнуть себя за несдержанность, натянуть плащ и исчезнуть. Он мог сказать что угодно, а выбрал самую большую глупость. Но Загрей уже обернулся на него, приподнимая бровь и сглатывая кашу.</p><p>— Никта? За что? Почему?</p><p>Танатос вздыхает, обращая взгляд на каменистый потолок; по нему пляшут тени переливающейся вокруг магмы. </p><p>— Пока я злился на тебя, мне нужно было поговорить с ней по работе. Но вместо вопросов по делу, я спросил, что мне делать с твоим нектаром. Причём, весьма возмущённо. Кажется, даже перебил её. Мама решила, что я сошёл с ума от переутомления. Было стыдно.</p><p>Смех Загрея громким эхом разносится по пещере, а с губ его срываются скупинки гранатовых семян.</p><p>И — ах, думает Танатос. Значит, вот как. Вот оно. Он нашёл слово, которым можно описать разрывающее его чувство и то, что он так отчаянно хочет сказать. Причину его злости и печали, причину раны на его сердце, причину, стоящую за натянутой до предела нитью, связывающей их вместе.</p><p>Он любит Загрея.</p><p>Он любит его, он любит его, боги, он от него без ума. Но… ох — Загрей уйдёт, и только это и останется от него на память, так ведь? Нектар, воспоминания о крови и запах гранатов.</p><p>(Аид тоже прошёл через это? Неужели расставание погубит его, как погубило его повелителя?)</p><p>Он любит его, и придётся довольствоваться этим.</p><p>— Загрей, какой кошмар, — вздыхает он, переполняемый нежностью. Вытянув руку, он касается большим пальцем гранатового ядрышка, прилипшего к забрызганной кровью коже Загрея, и снимает его.</p><p>Встаёт и, прикладывая палец к губам, слизывает семечко.</p><p>Вкус крови, граната — и поражённый взгляд широко раскрытых глаз, встретившийся с его короткой улыбкой.</p><p>— Ещё увидимся, Загрей.</p><p>Этого хватит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>